Moving Forwards - Part 2
by Boo112
Summary: Okay so because it has been SOOO long since I last updated this fic I felt like a fresh start was needed...So Here Goes!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so because it has been SOOO long since I last updated this fic I felt like a fresh start was needed…_**

 ** _So we are now a year on…_**

 ** _So Simon is now 17, Cassia is now 11 and is in her first year of secondary school, Jakey is 7, Freddie is 3 and James is now 8._**

 ** _When we left MF, Peter was drinking again, a year on and it has been a hard old year for Carla & Peter, with multiple trips to rehab for Peter, who has struggled-to stay off the booze, but the couple are just about still together. _**

**_Part 2 starts with Carla & Peter on their way back-home after a much needed holiday together. Peter is in a sober place right-now._**

Michelle & Steve were stood-in the back-room-of the Rovers together. Michelle had ushered Steve back-there for a quick-word while Liz kept the bar going.

"What is it?!" Steve asked-Michelle.

"It's Carla & Peter, they're back from France today." Michelle told-her Husband, they had been looking after Cassia, Jakey and Freddie whilst the couple had been away.

"Okay, so do we need-to pick the kids-up early then?!" Steve asked.

"Yeah we do…But I think we need-to sit-them down and talk-to them before their Mum & Dad get back…I haven't really spoken-to Carla whilst they've been-away, so I don't know how successful this holiday has been…" Michelle trailed-off sadly…

"Okay…Poor Kids…What about James?!" Steve asked.

"He's got chess-club today, Amy's gonna pick-her-up for me which was kind-of her." Michelle said.

"Owh that's good then. I don't want him getting caught-up in all of this." Steve replied, with a heavy-sigh…He really hoped Peter was on the mend now…

Carla & Peter were currently in Portsmouth, waiting for their train back-to Manchester.

They were sat-in the station cafe together. Carla looked-over-at Peter.

"You're quiet." She told-him, worried about him as she watched-him sip-at his coffee.

"Am I?!" Peter asked.

"Yeah you are…Very…Everything Okay?!" Carla asked-him softly.

"I'm just worried…" Peter trailed-off.

"What about?!" Carla asked-him gently.

"The kids…What if they hate me?! I mean, especially Cass…She's grown-up with this…Dad's drinking, Dad's not drinking, owh, Dad's drinking again…I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted-to see me ever-again…" Peter said, sadly.

"Owh Peter…Of-Course they won't hate-you…You're 3 weeks sober now…You were sober for a week before we went-away, and you've been sober the past 2 weeks whilst we've been-in France…You're doing really well Baby…" Carla replied, trying-to encourage-her Husband.

"You amaze-me sometimes…If I were you, I would have binned-me-off long-ago…I'm hardly a decent Husband am I?! And I'm not much-of a Father either…Ya know what?! Why am I even coming-home with you?! I'm just gonna mess-it all up again aren't I?!" Peter said, close-to tears as he spoke.

"Peter! Stop beating-yourself-up. I stick-by ya because I love-ya Baby…Fo better for worse, in sickness and in health…That's what we promised, and I don't break promises." Carla told-him, firmly.

"Yeah but I do, don't I?! How many times have I promised you and the kids that I won't ever drink again eh?!" Peter reminded-her.

"Peter you've got-to stop this. You've been ill…You're a brilliant Husband and you're a brilliant Father…And it's about time you start believing that…" Carla trailed-off, leaning-over and tightly squeezing Peter's hands with her own.

A short-while later, out-on the Street, Steve had just left the Rovers to go and pick the Barlow kids-up from School and Nursery.

"Hey Steve!" Simon called from behind-him, running-to catch-up with the man.

"Owh, hey Si, how are you Matey?!" Steve asked-him, putting his arm around the young-man as he caught-up with him.

"I'm Okay…Mum said that me Dad & Carla are back today…" Simon said.

"Yeah they are, I'm just going-to pick the kids up now actually…How are you feeling about-it all?!" Steve asked Simon.

"I don't really know how to feel about-it to be honest…Ya know, I love my Dad, Steve…You know that I do…And I know that his alcoholism is an illness and that he can't always help-it…But it's tiring seeing-him go through this time and time again…If it weren't for Leanne, I'd have been a right-mess growing-up…I just hope that Carla can do the same for my brothers and sister…" Simon trailed-off sadly.

"Hey…I'm sure she'll cope…You and Leanne got through-it didn't ya?!" Steve tried-to re-assure the young-man, who was basically like a nephew to him nowadays.

"Yeah but look how that ended…My Mum & Dad split-up because she couldn't take-it anymore…" Simon replied, sadly.

"But that was right-at the start-of your Dad's drinking problem…And your Dad & Carla have been together for far longer than your Mum & Dad ever were…Your Dad knows what he has to do to pull-things back-together again Si…There's a light-at the end-of this tunnel, I promise-ya Mate." Steve told-him sympathetically.

"Yeah well it's a long-old tunnel…" Simon trailed-off.

A short-while later and Steve and Michelle were now sat-down with the Barlow Kids in the back-room-of the Rovers, including Simon, who wanted-to be there to support his younger siblings.

"When are Mummy & Daddy getting-here?!" Jakey asked, innocently.

"Soon my darlin', soon I promise. But listen, me and Uncle Steve wanted-to talk-to you all…Which is why we've picked-you all-up early." Michelle explained.

"Talk to us about what?!" Cassia asked.

"Well, you all know why your Mum & Dad have been on holiday don't ya?!" Michelle began.

"Daddy Poorly." Freddie frowned.

"Yeah that's right darlin'…And they went away so they could have some space, so Daddy could get better forever and ever." Michelle said.

"And?! What does that have to do with us?!" Cassia asked.

"Well…" Michelle trailed-off, becoming tearful, so Steve took-over.

"Ya see, the thing is kids, we don't know if your Daddy is going-to be better or not…He might-be…But, we wanted-to warn-you…That he might not-be…" Steve told-them all truthfully.

"So Daddy might not be coming-home?!" Jakey asked, worriedly.

"Owh no…He's definitely coming-home Sweetheart." Michelle re-assured the little-boy.

"But basically he might be drunk…" Cassia said, obviously annoyed-as she walked-out-of the room.

"I'll go and talk-to her." Simon said, maturely.

"Thanks Mate." Steve replied, gratefully.

"Is what Cassia said true?! Will Daddy be drunk again?!" Jakey asked, tears falling from his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sure he won't be my darlin'." Michelle tried-to convince an upset Jakey.

"Jakey is sad." Freddie said-to both Michelle & Steve, the little-boy understood parts-of what was going-on, but he didn't fully understand the impact that Peter's drinking had upon their family.

"I know he is Mate…Are you sad too?!" Steve asked-him.

"No…I am never sad." Freddie said, shooting Steve a nervous smile.

"Well you should be!" Jakey snapped-at Freddie angrily as he cried.

"Hey hey hey, come-on now Jakey…He doesn't understand." Michelle told Jakey, pulling the young-boy in for a long-hug as he cried his eyes-out.

"Come On Freddie, let's go and find some toys upstairs shall we?!" Steve told the little-lad, leaving Michelle to comfort Jakey in peace.

Simon and Cassia were now at the Red-Wreck together, they were sat-on the swings, gently swinging backwards and forwards as they chatted.

"I know how you're feeling you know?!" Simon told his Little-Sister.

"How?! How could you possibly know how I'm feeling. You're not Me!" Cassia snapped.

"No, I'm not you…But I've been through what you're going through with Dad…" Simon told-her, truthfully.

"Why can't he just stop drinking?!" Cassia asked, angrily.

"It's not that simple Cass and you know-it…Besides…We don't even know if he is still drinking yet Cass…Michelle & Steve were just warning-us just incase, that's all." Simon replied, sensitively, but slightly firmly at the same-time, wanting to get his point-across.

"I just want my Dad back Si…" Cassia cried-to her older-brother.

"We all do Cass…And he will be…Hey come-here." Simon said softly, standing-up, walking-over-to his Sister, and hugging-her as he pulled-her to her feet.

"Why can't everyone be happy again?!" Cassia said through her tears.

"We'll be happy again, I promise-you. But if Dad's gonna get better then we've got to believe-in him, not be angry at him…Okay?!" Simon told his little-sister.

 ** _Please Review!_**

 ** _How will the kids react when Carla & Peter eventually arrive home?!_**


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon, Carla & Peter had finally arrived back-into Weatherfield and were sat-in Carla's car in the train station car park, about-to head-back-to Coronation Street.

"How are you feeling?!" Carla asked Peter, placing her nearest-hand over his.

"Nervous…I can't stop feeling like the kids are gonna hate-me…" Peter frowned.

"Hey, **_I_** don't hate-ya…Do I?! And once they realise how united we are, and how hard you are trying…For them…Then it will be impossible for them to hate-ya…" Carla told-him with a gentle smile.

"Yeah well…I hope you're right…" Peter trailed-off.

"You know I am." Carla whispered-to him, before placing a soft-kiss onto his cheek.

Back-on Coronation Street, and Simon & Cassia had now returned-from there trip-to the park.

As they walked through to the back-of the Rovers, Michelle sighed.

"There you are…We were about to send-out a search party for you two!" Michelle chuckled.

"Sorry we took-so long, we were just chatting about Dad and stuff…" Simon told Michelle truthfully.

"Owh Okay…And are you alright now Miss?!" Michelle asked Cassia, softly placing her fingers under the young-girls chin and lifting-it up, forcing Cassia to look-at her.

"Kind-Of…" Cassia trailed-off, sadly. "Can I have some money to go and buy some snacks from The Cabin?!" She asked-Michelle.

"Yeah okay then, if it will cheer you-up…Here you are…" Michelle said, handing her the money. "But come straight back though yeah?! Your Mum & Dad will wanna see ya when they get-back…" She told Cassia.

"Yeah whatever…" Cassia said before walking-off…

As she left the Rovers, Steve came through-to the back, having been running the bar on his own for a little-while.

"Ah the wanderers have returned then I see?!" Steve said, rather light-heartedly. "Although, I've just seen Cassia go again…Is she alright?!" He asked Michelle.

"She's a bit upset over her Dad…" Michelle explained.

"I'm sure she'll cheer-up once she sees-him…I know I always did when I was her age…" Simon said, before heading through to the back-room to see his little-brothers.

"Are you alright Love?!" Steve asked, rubbing Michelle's shoulders as he stood behind-her.

"Yeah, I just hope Peter's sorted his head-out once and for all this-time." Michelle sighed, sadly.

"Yeah me too Darlin'…Me Too…" Steve trailed-off, thoughtfully.

Around half-an-hour later and Carla & Peter had just got-back-to the Street and were now in the back-room-of the Rovers with the kids. Michelle & Steve had left them to-it for a while.

"Mummy, Daddy!" Freddie exclaimed, rather-excitedly.

"Yay you're home!" Jakey said, with a happy smile on his face.

"Awh yes we are! Come here my boys!" Carla said, handing Jakey over to a very quiet Peter as she scooped Freddie-up for a cuddle.

"Have you missed-me baby?!" She asked Freddie.

"Lots and Lots!" Freddie replied, kissing his Mother on the cheek.

"Awh thank you little-man." Carla replied-to him, before kissing-him back.

"Are you feeling better now Daddy?!" Jakey asked his Father.

"Yeah, I'm getting better everyday Mate." Peter told his Son, who was still-in his arms, as he looked-over-at Cassia, who was sat-on the sofa, trying-to go unnoticed.

"What about my girl then eh?! Too old for a cuddle now are ya?!" Peter asked-her.

"You might be able to sugar-coat everything for Jakey & Freddie, Dad, but I'm not a little-kid anymore…" Cassia told-him, moodily.

Peter frowned-at this, his biggest fear coming true for that very moment.

"Jakey, why don't you take Freddie upstairs and play up there for a little-bit hey?!" Carla suggested-to him.

"Okay Mummy." Jakey replied-as Carla & Peter put both-of the boys down and let them run-off upstairs together.

Just as they did-so, Simon walked-into the room.

"Dad!" Simon said happily, hugging his Father tightly.

"Hiya Pal!" Peter said, happy that Simon wasn't holding any grudges against him.

"How can you hug him like nothing's happened?!" Cassia asked-her older-brother.

"What did I tell you at the park Cass?!" Simon said, frustratedly.

"It's easier said than done Si…" Cassia snapped-back-at him.

"Wait…What is?!" Carla asked.

"Believing-in Dad instead-of being angry with him…" Simon replied.

"Your brother's right Darlin'…" Carla trailed-off, softly.

Cassia sighed-heavily. "Why do you have to drink?! It just ruins everything…" Cassia told-her Father.

"It's not that simple Cass…" Peter replied, heart-broken that his Daughter was being-so cold towards-him.

"Well it seems like it is to me!" Cassia shouted, before running-out-of the room.

"I can go with her if you want?!" Simon offered.

"No it's okay Si, you've done enough by the sounds-of things. Just leave her be for a bit okay?!" Carla told Simon, but she was grateful for his support none-the-less.

"Alright Then…Anyways, I'm meeting Jessica back-at her place in a bit so I'll cya later okay Dad?! Don't worry, everything will work-itself out, it always does doesn't it?!" Simon said, incredibly positively.

"I suppose-so Son…" Peter replied.

Simon hugged-his Father again. "I love ya Dad. And so does Cassia. So don't you ever forget that alright?! I'll Cya Later." He finished-with before heading-out.

"You must be so proud-of that young-man." Carla told Peter softly.

"Yeah I am…But it was Leanne's doing that made-him like that, not mine…" Peter trailed-off sadly.

"Hey, stop that will ya?! You are a brilliant Dad, Peter, and yeah you've messed-up a few-times, but what parent hasn't ey?!" Carla told-him, truthfully.

"Thank You…For not giving-up on me. I feel like a lost-cause sometimes." Peter said.

"As if I could ever give-up on you…I love-you ya daft so n so!" Carla said, pulling-him-in and kissing-him on the lips.

"But why though?!" Peter asked.

"Why?! Well because you're drop-dead gorgeous for a start, and you're kind and loving…I could-go-on forever…But you're a beautiful-man Peter…I wouldn't be married-to ya with 3 kids and a Step-Kid if I thought any differently would I?!" Carla told Peter, encouragingly.

"I love you so much." Peter replied, kissing Carla meaningfully.

Simon was now back-at Jessica's, her parents at taken Lucy out for the afternoon so they were home-alone…And Si had just filled-her-in on all of thee latest news about Cassia & his Dad etc…

"Awh that sounds really difficult…" Jessica said, trying-to show Simon some sympathy.

"I can understand why Cassia is angry…I mean…I've been there myself…But the only way through-it, is to see Dad for the brilliant Dad that he is, rather than seeing-him as this failing alcoholic…" Simon told Jessica truthfully..

"It must-be hard for poor Cass…And it must have been hard for you, growing-up with it all…" Jessica said, gently stroking Si's cheek.

"It was hard…But hey, I survived…And my Dad's generally much-better…It's just been a bad-year, that's all…But he'll come-out the other-side-of it eventually I'm sure-of it." Simon said, positively.

"How are you always so positive about everything?!" Jessica asked-him, admirably.

"Because I'm in love, because I have the most beautiful fiance who keeps-me calm even when my life has kicked-off big-time…Because-of you." Simon told-her with a sweet-smile-on his face.

"I don't know whether to call that cheesy or to smile from ear-to-ear…" Jessica joked with her fiance.

"Well whichever one you choose can you just make-sure that it involves some kissing please?!" Simon asked-her, cheekily.

"Kissing who though?!" Jessica asked, mischeviously.

"Me, you wally! Who else?!" Simon laughed.

"Owh yeah of-course!" Jessica said, mid-giggles-as Simon tickled-her until eventually he was on-top-of her on the sofa. And they suddenly began-to kiss passionately as Jessica removed Simon's t-shirt…

That evening, the Barlow's were now all back-at home together. Carla and Peter were cuddled-up on the sofa together, Jakey and Freddie were in bed fast-asleep, and Cassia was in her bedroom listening to music, trying her very best to ignore her Father. But Peter wasn't giving-up on her.

"I need-to go and talk-to her properly." Peter said, suddenly standing-up.

"She just needs time darlin'." Carla told-him, softly.

"No Carla, she needs-to know that her Father still loves-her, no matter how angry she is at me. And that no-matter how much she tries to push-me away, I'm not gonna budge." Peter replied.

"I get what you're saying Baby…" Carla began-as she stood-up and slowly walked-over-to her Husband.

"But?!" Peter asked.

"But maybe you should wait until tomorrow…" Carla said, trying-to be reasonable about the whole-thing, the last-thing she wanted was to fall-out with Peter right-now.

"Why?! What good is that gonna do?!" Peter asked.

"Listen if you go in there now, you're just gonna disturb her from whatever she is doing, so she's gonna be grumpy anyway, pile on-top of that all of the hurt she is feeling about your previous drinking and you're just asking for an argument-to happen Baby…And she'll get mad and you'll get even more upset than you already are…" Carla told-him, sensibly.

"But if that's true then there will never be a good-time will there?!" Peter worried.

"That's not what I'm saying Peter…What I'm saying-is that she needs time to miss-you, to realise that she has upset-you, to feel guilty about being mad-at you. And then she'll come running-back…Just you watch." Carla said.

"She's had 2 whole weeks to miss-me Carla, and as for her changing-her mind…She's gonna end-up hating-me isn't she?!" Peter panicked.

"Peter will you stop saying-that…That girl totally adores-you…She's doted-on every single word you've said since the day-she arrived-here…I've never seen a girl define the phrase 'Daddy's Girl' any better than our Cass does…And that's why it hurts so much when you fall-out…She loves-you more than anything Baby…She's just at a challenging age that's all…Simon went through-it too remember…" Carla reminded-him.

"I suppose-so…" Peter trailed-off sadly.

"Come and sit back-down hey?!" Carla suggested-as she walked-back-over-to the sofa and stood there, waiting for him to follow.

Eventually he did, and they sat-down together as Carla cuddled-upto her troubled-Husband. "I love you…And I only want what's best for you…You know that don't ya?!" She told-him rather-sweetly.

"Yeah I know…And I love you too…Thank You for being here." Peter replied-as he placed a gentle-kiss into the side-of Carla's head.

"I wouldn't even dream-of being anywhere else." Carla whispered-back-to him.

 ** _Please-Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm so sorry that it's been so long since the last update! I've been poorly! :( But I'm back now and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to leave me a review! I read them all and I love every single one of them!_**

The following morning, Simon was sat-on the sofa at Jessica's, looking a bit down. Jessica was still in her bedroom getting dressed. As John walked-into the room and spotted Simon, he looked-concerned for the poor-lad, so he wandered-over-to him, taking a seat next-to him on the sofa.

"Cheer-up son." John told-him.

"Sorry…" Simon trailed-off sadly.

"Still worried about your Dad?!…Jessica mentioned that he'd been drinking again…" John explained-to the boy who was virtually his Son-In-Law nowadays.

"It's not so much the drinking that I'm worried about now…He hasn't had a drink for a few weeks now…It's Cassia…She hates-him…And I know how she feels, I used-to hate-him when he fell-off the wagon when I was her-age…But she's different. She's even more angry at him than I was…I'm worried that she'll never forgive him…But without him…She won't cope…Without him to keep her on the straight & narrow…She could be pregnant before her 13th birthday…" Simon admitted sadly.

"That bad hey?!" John asked Simon.

"Yeah…That bad…" Simon trailed-off, before pausing for a couple-of seconds. "I'm sorry John, you don't need-to be hearing all-of this."

"Hey it's fine. You should know you can talk-to me about anything…You've been the best thing that's ever happened-to Jessica…And I know that you've had your ups & downs over the years…But you're practically family to me Si…And I care about you…Alright?!" John told-him very sweetly.

Simon smiled, gratefully. "Thanks John. That means a lot."

"Anytime son." John said, before getting-up and leaving the room, where Caroline was stood just behind the door listening-to them both.

"That was a really lovely thing you just did." Caroline told-him, happily as they walked-into the kitchen together.

"Poor kid just needed someone-to talk-to." John told his Wife.

"Yeah well if anyone knows how he feels it's you…You should tell-him about your Dad…" Caroline replied.

"That wasn't exactly a happy-ending though was it Love?!" John trailed-off.

"Well no, but it might mean he opens-up to you a bit more…If he knows that you understand…" Caroline said, and John nodded-in agreement.

"Okay but not now…Maybe another-time." John said.

Over-at the Barlow's, and Cassia had not long come downstairs.

"Morning Cass." Peter said, trying-to make an extra-effort with his Daughter this morning, but she just completely blanked-him.

"I said Morning." Peter repeated-himself, but she blanked-him once-again.

"Cass, your Dad is talking-to you." Carla said, amazed that her Daughter could be so cold towards the man who had brought her up so well.

"I'm not deaf." Cassia answered-back.

"Then talk-to me." Peter said, but Cassia just looked the other-way.

"Cassia, don't be so rude-to your poor Dad!" Carla told-her firmly.

"I made you a cooked breakfast…Beans, eggs, bacon…All your favourites…It's on the dining-table." Peter told-her, kindly.

"I don't like cooked breakfasts…" Cassia said.

"Owh…Since when?!" Peter asked, a little dis-heartened, but trying-to remain calm and smile at his Daughter none-the-less.

"Cassia!" Carla warned-her.

"What?!" Cassia replied.

"You know what!" Carla said.

"It's not my fault that he doesn't know what I like anymore!" Cassia exclaimed. "Idiot." She said under her breath.

"Right, I heard-that! You're grounded young lady! For 2 weeks." Carla told-her, putting her foot-down.

"What?! That's so not fair!" Cassia said with a raised-voice before storming upstairs.

"Cassia!" Carla said angrily, going-after-her.

"Just leave her Love…It's not her fault is it?!…" Peter said sadly.

"Being rude to you is her fault! She knows better than that." Carla told her Husband.

"She does, and it's so out of character for her…Which shows how much she hates-me…" Peter said with a frown.

"Owh Peter will you stop saying that?!" Carla said, feeling sorry for her Husband that Cassia had treated-him so badly.

"Well it's true isn't it?! Anyway…Why don't you eat the breakfast I made…You deserve-it, for putting-up with me." Peter said, placing his hand onto Carla's neck and placing a soft-kiss onto her lips.

"Only if you stop feeling sorry for yourself and drop Jakey off at school then take Freddie out for the day." Carla told-him softly.

"But isn't he supposed-to be at Nursery today?!" Peter asked.

"Well yeah he is, but you need something-to focus-on something-other than Cassia…So phone-him-in sick and then take-him out for the day." Carla said-to him, rather-sweetly.

"Okay then…Thanks Love, you're brilliant." Peter replied-to his Wife with a small-smile.

"Ah I've missed seeing that gorgeous smile-of yours." Carla told-her Husband, softly stroking his cheek with her hand.

"It's not as gorgeous as yours." Peter replied.

"Charmer." Carla giggled.

A short while later-on and Simon & Jessica were now wandering down the Street together towards the Rovers.

"I hate it when you're so down…" Jessica said with a sad-frown.

"I''m sorry, I'm just not in a very good place right now, that's all…" Simon trailed-off, quietly.

"Awh Si…" Jess replied, cuddling-him closely as they walked-along together. "This isn't like you."

"Ya know, part-of me doesn't blame Cass, Dad should have this drinking thing sorted by now surely?! It's been 13 Years since we moved-to the Street because he was drinking too much…13 Years is a long time." Simon said, confused-by this whole situation.

"Hang-On, I thought you were on your Dad's side this time?!…" Jessica asked, also confused-now.

"I am…But…Owh I don't know Jess…Like, I know he's trying his hardest to stay sober, and I know that him and Carla are working through this…And I'm so proud-of him, I really-am…But I can't help but think we haven't seen the end-of this just yet…" Simon admitted.

"But if he drinks again he could die?!" Jessica said.

"That's what I'm worried about." Simon replied-as they approached the Rovers.

Jessica just sighed-as she opened the door-to the Rovers. "Come-On…" She said as they wandered-inside together.

Steve & Michelle were both stood-behind the bar together when they walked-in.

"Owh hey you two." Michelle said with a smile.

"Hiya!" Jessica replied-happily.

"Hey…" Simon trailed-off, sadly.

"Awh Si, what's up Love?!" Michelle asked, concerned for the boy.

"It's nothing…" Simon replied.

"He's just worried about his Dad." Jessica informed Michelle.

"Awh I'm sure everything will turn-out okay in the end my darlin'." Michelle said, reaching-over the bar an placing her hand over Simon's.

"Yeah well I hope-so Michelle." Simon said.

It was now early-evening, and having been in her bedroom since she got home from school, Cassia was now making her way downstairs before heading-over-towards the front-door.

"Ahem." Carla coughed.

"What?!" Cassia asked, rudely.

"Where dya think you're going, you're grounded." Carla told-her firmly.

"Just let her go Love." Peter said from the sofa, where he was curled-up watching a film with Jakey and Freddie.

"No, she needs-to learn Peter." Carla said.

"You can't stop me from going-out." Cassia told her Mother.

"Urm, I think you'll find that I can young-lady. Anyway, since when have you become so cheeky?! You should know better than to be so rude to me and your Dad." Carla told-her, angry at Cassia's behaviour just recently.

"Well it's not like you're my REAL parents anyway is it?!" Cassia commented, clearly trying-to hurt both Carla & Peter now.

"Cassia Barlow how very dare you say that!" Carla said, furiously.

"Well it's true isn't it?! Let's face-it, they could come back for me any day now and you wouldn't stand a chance!" Cassia said.

"Yes we would actually Cass because we adopted you…Which means that you are legally ours." Carla explained-to her Daughter.

"Well maybe I don't want-to be yours anymore!" Cassia replied.

Carla was getting teary now but she was desperately trying-to hold back her tears infront of Cass.

"Go to your room, you rude, immature girl!" She told-her, barely able-to stop herself from crying-now.

Cassia ran-upstairs to her room and as soon as she was out-of sight, Carla burst into floods-of tears. Peter was by her side in a shot and had his arms wrapped-around-her soon afterwards.

"I'm so sorry love you shouldn't have had to have heard that. If anyone it should have been me." Peter told-her softly, feeling sorry for his poor Wife.

"No baby, this isn't your fault." Carla cried.

"But it is though isn't it." Peter said sadly as Freddie and Jakey wandered-over-to them both.

"Mummy why you sad?!" Freddie asked, concerned.

"Cassia's being very naughty Mummy." Jakey said.

"It's okay kids, Mummy just needs lots of cuddles right-now, that's all." Peter re-assured the 2 boys, who both cuddled their Mother tightly.

"It's okay Mummy, Me and Freddie are still here." Jakey said, trying-to make his Mother feel better.

"And Daddy!" Freddie added.

Carla wiped-away her tears before crouching-down-to the boys level, and Peter did-so also.

"You boys mean the world-to me. You know that don't you?!" Carla said. "And I'm so so SO proud-of you for being-so kind and loving despite everything that's been going-on recently. Now maybe Daddy would like-to take you to the red wreck for a game of football before it gets dark?! What dya think?!" Carla suggested-to them all.

"Really?! What about Cass?!" Peter asked.

"I'll stay here with Cass, don't you worry. Now go and spend some quality time with our boys." Carla encouraged Peter.

"Thank You." Peter said with a soft-smile.

"What for?!" Carla asked.

"For trusting-me with them after everything that I've done." Peter said.

"Hey, onwards and upwards now right Baby?!" Carla replied, placing her hands onto Peter's cheeks.

"Yeah, definitely…I love you so much." Peter said, dropping a soft-kiss onto Carla's lips.

"I love you too, now off ya go." Carla said, as the 3 boys all left the house together.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Cassia was led-on her bed in her bedroom, crying her eyes out…Truth was she was hurting more than she would ever admit-to anyone…

 ** _Please Review!_**

 ** _Coming-Up Next…_**

 _John & Simon have a heart-felt chat. _

_Can anyone make a breakthrough with Cassia?!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry, I made a mistake when I started this fic again, Simon is not 17 'cos I forgot that he's at Uni! So he's 19, but he's home from Uni because of everything that's happened with his Dad, soon to return!_**

A week later and things weren't much better.

Carla was sat-in the cafe with Michelle, she was trying-to have a little-break from home for a little while.

"You look shattered Love." Michelle told her best-friend, worriedly.

"I am…Peter didn't sleep at all last-night…" Carla said, sadly.

"So you didn't either hey?!" Michelle asked.

"No I didn't…I mean, I know I need-to start trusting-him again 'Chelle but I just couldn't help but think that he was going-to sneak-off drinking again…And to be honest…I wouldn't blame-him if he did…Cassia has been foul-to him just recently…" Carla admitted.

"He wouldn't though would he?!" Michelle asked.

"No I don't think he will…He knows that if he does then he'll have lost Cassia for good…And that would devastate-him…" Carla explained.

"And where is he now?!" Michelle questioned.

"He's gone to a meeting and then he's meeting with his counsellor…Bless-Him…He really is trying 'Chelle…" Carla replied.

"And what about Jakey & Freddie, how are they holding-up?!" Michelle asked.

"Dya know what 'Chelle…Those 2 boys are amazing…They're being brilliant about-it all…If it wasn't for those 2 I'm not sure Peter would have made-it through-this…" Carla trailed-off, rather-tearfully.

"Really?! That bad?!" Michelle said, shocked.

"Yeah, that bad. I've never seen him this low…It breaks my heart-to see him like this…" Carla said, a tear trickling-down her cheek as she did-so.

"Awh Darlin'…You'll come through this even stronger, I promise-ya…You always-do." Michelle re-assured-her, giving Carla's hand a gentle-squeeze as she did-so.

Over-at the school, it was break-time and Cassia and Leah were sat-on a bench in the courtyard at school.

"What's wrong Cass?! You're in such a weird mood today." Leah said, worried about her friend.

"It's Nothing…" Cassia trailed-off.

"Well whatever it is, you're not acting like it's nothing." Leah replied.

"Just go away Leah!" Cassia said, frustratedly.

"Just tell-me what's wrong?! I can help!" Leah insisted.

Cassia sighed. "I'm sorry…I just wanna-be on my own for a bit…"

"Okay, but I'll meet you here at lunchtime alright?!" Leah told-her softly.

"Yeah okay…Thanks Leah…" Cassia replied.

As soon as Leah had her back-turned, Cassia pulled-out her phone and began-to ring someone…

Meanwhile, Simon was sat-at the dining-room table at Jessica's, and Jessica was sat next-to him, looking concerned-for her poor-boyfriend. John was also pottering-around, but Caroline was at-work.

"Come-On Si, you're going-back-to Uni tomorrow and I want-to know that you're gonna be okay." Jessica told-him sadly.

"I'll be fine as long as my Dad stays sober…" Simon replied.

"Awh I'm sure he will Sweetheart." Jess tried-to re-assure her boyfriend.

"Does Lucy know everything that's happened?!" Si asked-his girlfriend.

"No, she's completely oblivious luckily." Jess replied.

"Well that's one good-thing I suppose…" Simon trailed-off.

"Come-On Kid, cheer-up." John said, entering the conversation.

"Sorry…I just don't really want-to go back-to Uni whilst my Dad is still so vulnerable…" Simon admitted.

John paused for a moment-as he sat-down at the table, opposite Simon.

"Jessica, would-you mind popping-down-to the shop for me please…We've run out-of bread and milk…" John said, making an excuse-to be alone with Simon for 5 Minutes or so as he handed-her a £10 Note…

"Yeah Okay…Look-after-him for me won't ya?!" Jessica said, dropping a soft-kiss onto Simon's Head as she left the room then headed-out-to the shop.

"Listen Simon…I've got Jessica to go to the shops because she doesn't need-to hear-this…But my Dad was an alcoholic…Just like yours is…" John told the poor-kid.

"Really?!" Simon said, surprised-to hear-that because-of now normal and successful John was as a business-man, Husband and Father. "So how come Jessica can't know that?!" He asked, confused.

"Because my Dad…Jessica's Grandad…Died when she was just 5…She loved-him to bits…When he was sober…We never let her see him when he was drunk…So she still doesn't know about his problems-to this very-day…" John explained.

"What was his name?!" Simon asked.

"Albert." John replied.

"And if you don't mind-me asking…How did he die?!" Simon questioned, softly.

"Severe Alcohol Poisoning…" John said, know that Simon wasn't going-to take this well.

"I knew it!" Simon exclaimed, angrily, bashing the table with his fist.

"But that's not the point Si…The point-is…Is that I know how it feels…To have a Dad that's an alcoholic…To have a Dad that has been on and off the wagon your whole entire life…" John said.

"How old were you when your Dad died?!" Simon asked the man.

"27…Why?!" John questioned.

"That gives me 8 Years with my Dad then…" Simon said, pretty-much convinced-of this fact.

"No Si, your Dad has been sober for a good month now…And before that he was doing really-well…This is just a blip Si…A pretty-big-one I admit…But he'll sort this, I promise." John told-him, kindly.

"What was your Dad like?!" Simon asked.

"My Dad?! He spent more time in his life drunk than sober…He had a couple-of weeks at a time when he'd try and convince-us that he'd turned-his life-around…But then either-me or my brother would get-on his nerves and then bam…Back-off the wagon…" John explained.

"He makes my Dad sound like the perfect Dad…" Simon admitted.

"Exactly Si…Your Dad is nothing like Albert…Your Dad is kind and loving and he is genuinely trying-to get better…My Dad wasn't any-of those things…So count-yourself lucky-Si…" John told-him softly.

"Now how do I get-all of that to sink-in with Cassia?!" Simon asked.

"Goodness Knows Son…But if you ever need a bit-of support, then you know where to come right?!" John asked-him.

"Yeah I Do…Thanks John." Simon said, and John pulled-him-into a hug just as Jessica arrived-back-home from the shop.

As she entered the dining-room, she just smiled-at the sight she witnessed, glad that her Dad and her boyfriend were so-close.

That afternoon, Peter was now back-from counselling and Jakey and Freddie were playing happily together upstairs. Cassia always got home a bit later than her brothers because she was at secondary-school.

As Carla walked-through the door, she was happy-to find Peter watching TV with a cup-of coffee.

"Hey Baby…" Carla said as she joined-him on the sofa and planted a kiss onto his cheek.

"Hiya Love." Peter replied.

"How was your meeting?!" Carla asked-him as she stroked his cheek comfortingly.

"…Tough…But Good…If ya know what I mean…" Peter told his Wife truthfully.

"Well as long as they help-you stay-sober, then I don't mind if they're tough." Carla replied.

"Yeah I agree…" Peter said.

"Good…And what about counselling?!" Carla asked.

"I told her about everything that's happened with Cassia…" Peter revealed.

"And?!" Carla questioned.

"And she said that-it was only natural for Cassia to be kicking-off a bit after the way I've been carrying-on…But she told-me to never give-up on her…No matter how hard she pushes…Because it's important for both-of us that she knows that I still love-her…And she said to remind-myself everyday that Cassia still loves-me-too…" Peter told-his Wife truthfully.

"And she does Baby…She's just hurting right-now, that's all." Carla told-her Husband as Cassia walked through the front-door. "Owh…Speak-of the devil…" Carla trailed-off.

"Hiya Love." Peter said, making the effort with his Daughter, but Cassia just blanked-him.

"Hiya Cass…" Carla also-said.

"Hi…" Cassia replied, moodily.

"Remember your grounded, so no computer or TV this evening…You can wash-up and dry-up after dinner so that you're not bored…" Carla told-her calmly.

"So I can still go on my phone then?!" Cassia asked.

"Only if you speak-to your Dad for me…" Carla told-her.

"Hi Dad…" Cassia said, with an obviously fake enthusiasm before turning her attention-back-to her Mother. "There, is that good enough for you?!" She said.

"Don't be so sarcastic, it doesn't suit you." Carla replied-to her Daughter, firmly.

"Well being drunk doesn't suit Dad but he still drinks anyway. Like Father, Like Daughter!" Cassia replied.

"That's completely different and you know-it Cassia!" Carla told-her angrily.

"I'm trying my best Cass…I've been sober for a month now…" Peter explained-to her.

"Ooo a whole month…So Impressive!" Cassia said, being sarcastic once-again.

"Uh, young lady what have I told you about that sarcasm?!" Carla warned-her.

"Have you ever thought that I don't care Mum?!" Cassia said, rudely.

"Right, give me your phone." Carla said, standing-up and taking Cassia's phone out-of her hands.

"But Mum I need that!" Cassia complained.

"Not anymore you don't!" Carla replied.

"I rang Social Services today!" Cassia blurted-out.

"You what?!" Carla said.

"I rang social services and I told them that I wanted-to live with my REAL Dad again!" Cassia said, before running upstairs in floods-of tears.

"Cass!" Peter called, before standing-up and following his Daughter upstairs, knocking-on her bedroom-door. "Cass, please let-me-in, we need-to talk about this." He said, desperately, close-to tears now.

"Just leave-her Baby." Carla said as she got-to the top-of the stairs.

"I'm gonna lose my Daughter…My precious Daughter." Peter cried.

"Awh, no you're not Sweetheart, she's just lashing-out, Social Services will know that." Carla re-assured-him.

"No Carla, they have every right to take her away…I mean, what kind-of Father am I to that girl?! And our boys too…And I know that you might-be a Good Mother to them, but as long as you're with me they're not gonna be able to live-here are they?! So you might aswell just leave-me before they are taken into care." Peter said, speaking-through floods-of tears.

"Peter I will never leave-ya…And those kids of ours are not going-anywhere, and that's a promise." Carla told him.

"Really?! 'Cos I wouldn't blame-you if ya did?!" Peter cried.

"Baby I love-you…" Carla said, close-to tears herself now. "I couldn't live without-you…And if I thought for one-minute that you were putting our kids at risk then I'd be out-of here like a shot, but you're not Baby…You're the best Husband…And the best Father I could ever ask-for. And yes you've messed-up a few-times…But what parent hasn't hey?!" Carla said, now crying-herself as she hugged Peter tightly.

 ** _Please-Review!_**

 ** _Coming-Up…_**

 _Social Services Visit The Barlow's…_

 _Simon reluctantly heads-back-to Uni…_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was the day Simon headed back-to University. He was at the school gates with Cassia, trying-to give-her a little pep-talk before he was too far away to be able to help. He hadn't yet heard about her latest social services episode.

"Try and give Dad a chance whilst I'm away hey Cass?!" Simon pleaded with his Younger Sister.

"But what if I don't want to Si?! What if I feel like I've given him enough chances already?!" Cassia asked.

"You've seen him Cass, he's heartbroken that you're so angry with him. And he understands why you are, but all he wants is a chance to prove to you that he can stay sober this time." Simon reminded-her.

"Well let's face-it Si, it's not gonna happen is it?!" Cassia replied-to her Older-Brother.

"Then give him time to prove you wrong." Simon told-her.

"I dunno Si…" Cassia trailed-off.

"Do it for me if not for him…Please Cass…I'm practically begging-you here." Simon said.

"I can't make promises that I can't keep Si…I'm not Dad…" Cassia said, a little-bit spitefully.

"But you're not cold-hearted either Cass. Just think about-it okay?! Promise you'll Skype me every night and tell-me how you're getting-on?!" Simon asked-of his Sister.

"Now that's a promise that I **_can_** keep…" Cassia said with a small-smile.

Back-On the Street and the rest-of the Barlow's had just left for the school-run.

"What are you going to play with at Nursery today Freddie baby?!" Carla asked-him, happily.

"The Tractors!" Freddie said, excitably.

"Awh that sounds like a good idea!" Carla replied-to her youngest child.

"What about you Jakey, do you know what you're doing at school today?!" She asked her older-son.

"I hope we're doing art!" Jakey said with a smile.

"Awh do you like art?!" Carla asked.

"Yeah, it's my favourite subject!" Jakey replied-as Carla turned-to Peter, concerned about-him.

"You're quiet this morning baby." Carla said, sadly.

"Well there's nothing-to say is there?!" Peter replied.

"Hey don't say that." Carla told-him, rubbing his arm gently.

"I'm Sorry Love…But I can't help think the worst…What with the socials coming today…" Peter admitted-to his Wife.

"Baby you can't think like that…Try and look on the bright-side hey?!" Carla said.

"Mummy who are the socials?!" Jakey asked-as Carla looked-at her Husband.

"We might aswell tell them Love, they'll only ask-us when they arrive later otherwise." Peter told his Wife.

"Listen you two." Carla began, crouching-down-to their level as they did-so. "There's gonna be a couple-of visitors at our house when you get-home from school later-on. And they might ask you questions about Daddy." She explained-to her 2 Sons.

"Because he was poorly up here?!" Jakey asked, tapping the side-of his head as he spoke.

"Yeah that's right. But you just need-to be honest with them okay?!" Carla told them both, trusting that her Sons would make their Father look amazing as opposed-to the opposite, they loved-him so much.

"Daddy amazing." Freddie smiled.

"Yeah he is…Can we tell them that Mummy?!" Jakey asked.

"If you want-to baby, yeah of-course you can." Carla said, feeling encouraged-by their innocent response-to it all.

Peter crouched-down-at this point. "Would you really tell them that boys?! Is that what you really think?!" He asked-them both, touched-by their kind-words.

"We love-you Daddy. And so does Cassia. She's just moody at the moment." Jakey said.

"Cassia is always moody…" Freddie trailed-off.

"Freddie do you love Daddy too?!" Carla asked-him.

"Yeah! Lots And Lots!" Freddie replied, jumping up and down with excitement as he spoke.

A short-time later and Simon, Jessica and Lucy were at the train station together, ready-to see Simon back-off to Uni.

"Don't worry about your Dad okay, he'll be just fine. You just concentrate on all your essay's, alright?!" Jessica re-assured her boyfriend.

"I'll try my best Babe." Simon replied.

"I'll miss you Simon." Lucy told-him rather-sweetly.

"Awh and I'll miss you too Lucy-Loo!" Simon said, scooping-her-up into his arms and cuddling-her.

"But he'll be home before ya know-it, won't you?!" Jessica told-Lucy.

"Too Right." Simon smiled-as he put Lucy back-to the ground as his train pulled-into the platform

"That's you Darlin'." Jessica said, feeling a little-bit sad that she now wouldn't see Simon for a good few weeks.

"Yeah I Know, listen, I love you and I'll cya soon okay?!" Simon told Jessica as he softly kissed her on the lips.

"Cya Soon. Say Bye Bye to Simon then Lucy." Jessica said-as Simon picked-up his bag and grabbed his suitcase ready to go again.

"Bye Bye Simon!" Lucy exclaimed, waving-at him in a very-cute-way-as he headed-onto the train.

After school that day, the Social Workers had now arrived-at the Barlow's. One-of them was chatting-to Cassia in the garden whilst the other one chatted-to Carla & Peter. Jakey & Freddie were playing happily upstairs as they had already chatted-to them and had told them how much they loved their Daddy, just like they said they would.

"So how long have you had a problem with alcohol then Mr Barlow?!" The Lady, Catherine, asked Peter as they all sat-in the living-room together.

"It's hard to pin-point it, but I guess around about the time the full-custody of my Eldest Son, Simon was given-to me. So…About 15 Years Ago now…" Peter told the lady, truthfully.

"Okay, so you've struggled with it for quite a long-time then?! Were social services ever involved with Simon's up-bringing?!" Catherine questioned.

"Well yeah, when he was about 8…9 Maybe…Me and my Ex-Wife had just split-up and it was a bit messy…But they were involved because of the break-up more than because of the drinking…" Peter explained-as Carla gave his hand a re-assuring squeeze.

"And what about Jakey & Freddie?!" Catherine asked.

"No Never…I mean, I've got to be honest, I haven't been sober their whole lives but I've had Carla here to look-after-me and protect the kids at the same-time…She's brilliant." Peter said, shooting a nervous-smile at Carla as he did-so, and she smiled back-at him.

"Okay, and what about you Mrs Barlow?! Would you say he's been a good Father to the kids?! Cassia included?!" Catherine asked.

"Owh please call-me Carla…And Peter has been a brilliant Father…Especially to Cassia…That's why this is so hard for him, they've been inseparable ever since we adopted her when she was 3…" Carla explained.

"You must have sorted your drinking-out to be able to adopt?!" Catherine asked, turning back-to Peter.

"Yeah…Yeah I Did…I always sort myself out in the end…And admittedly it's been a lot worse this-time…But, I'm getting there…I've been totally sober for a month now." Peter said, proudly.

Out-in the garden, the other social-worker, Linda, was chatting-to Cassia.

"So what's your relationship with your Dad been like most of the time?!" Linda asked-her softly.

"When he's sober I love him…We're as close as anything. But when he's drinking he's a rubbish Dad." Cassia told the social-worker truthfully.

"And how often if he drunk?!" Linda asked.

"Over the past year, he's been drunk quite a lot…But he's been sober for a little-bit now…" Cassia said.

"Okay…Do you feel safe when you're with him?!" Linda questioned the young-girl.

"When he's sober, I couldn't feel any safer." Cassia said.

"So if you're Dad could do 3 things better what would they be?!" Linda asked.

"Urm…Number One would-be Drink Less…Infact, stop drinking altogether…Number Two is talk-to Mum when he's struggling instead-of just giving-in…And Number Three would-be….To not get scared when I talk about meeting my Real Dad…" Cassia told the Social-Worker very sensibly.

"Were you serious about that?! 'Cos it's a big-step-to make Cassia…" Linda told-her, seriously.

"Yeah I know it-is…And I guess I would like to get back-in touch with him…One Day…But not right-now…I just said that because I was angry and I wanted-to hurt my Dad like he hurt-me when he was drinking…" Cassia admitted, becoming tearful as she spoke.

"It's Okay…I understand Cassia." Linda told-her, sympathetically.

"I just want my old Dad back." Cassia cried-to the kind-lady.

"Heyyy, come-here." Linda said, pulling Cassia-in for a comforting-hug. "Everything is going-to be okay…I know it will."

"How do you know?!" Cassia asked.

"Because you love your Dad…And a bit of love…Is probably all that he needs to sort himself out." Linda told Cassia truthfully.

Later-on that night, all the kids were now in bed and Cala & Peter were snuggled-up on the sofa together.

"Cass was quiet tonight." Peter said, worriedly.

"Well it must have been a tough-old day for her too Baby…But she hasn't been rude-to you today…So that's progress right?!" Carla said, optimistically.

"I guess-so…Dya think they'll let her see her Real Dad?!" Peter asked.

"I don't know…But I feel like it was good-to be honest with them this afternoon. I feel like it was a big step forward for us as a family. Do you agree?!" Carla asked-her Husband.

"Yeah it was good…I just hope they don't think that I'm a rubbish Father…That's I'm not fit to be a Dad…" Peter told his Wife honestly.

"They're not gonna be thinking that Peter…When you're sober, you're the best Dad those kids could ever ask-for…Jakey & Freddie said as much to them earlier-on." Carla said, trying-to encourage-him.

"And what about when I'm drunk hey?! Fat lot of good I am then eh?!" Peter said, beating himself-up over this whole situation.

"Peter…You're sober now…And that's got to be our focus…You can do this Baby, I know you can. We can get you all the help you need. Even if we have to pay for it, it will be worth it if it means that you believe in yourself for a change." Carla said, kissing Peter on the cheek as she finished.

"You'd really do all of that…For me?!" Peter asked, rather-tearfully.

"Of Course I would ya daft so n so…" Carla replied.

"But Why?!" Peter questioned.

"Because I love you…And I promised for better for worse, in sickness and in health…And I don't break my promises." Carla told-him truthfully.

"Yeah but I do though don't I?! How many times have I promised that I'll never drink again eh?!" Peter said, sadly.

"Peter this has got to stop or you're never gonna get better." Carla told-him, seriously with a brutal-honest.

"I'm Sorry Love…I really want-to get better…You know that don't ya?!" Peter asked-Carla, and she nodded-at him in reply. "It's just that it's really difficult for me sometimes. But tomorrow morning is gonna be a fresh-start for-me…No more negative thinking…No more drinking…I'm gonna keep Cass home from school tomorrow and we're gonna have a proper chat…About everything…And then I'm gonna go to my counselling session and I'm gonna come home feeling like a new person."

 ** _Coming Up Next…_**

 _\- Peter & Cassia have a heart-to-heart. _

_\- Is this really the sign of a fresh-start for Peter?!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the long delay in updating! I was having a break over Christmas/New Year but am back onto it now!**_

The following morning, Peter was nervously waiting for Cass to come downstairs. He was desperately hoping that today's chat with her would go well and begin to restore their once very close Father/Daughter Relationship.

He was stood-in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil when Carla entered-the-room and hugged-him from behind.

"How are you feeling?!" She asked-him softly.

"Nervous." Peter admitted-to Carla as she let-go of him and put some bread in the toaster.

"Want some?!" Carla asked.

"No I don't want breakfast." Peter trailed-off, sadly.

"Hey, you've got to eat remember." Carla told-him.

"No I feel sick with nerves…" Peter told Carla truthfully.

Carla sighed-in sympathy for Peter. "Owh Baby…" She whispered, walking back-vier-to him and placing her hands onto his cheeks. "It'll be fine. I promise. That girl loves you…Deep Down." She told-him softly as she rested-her head onto his chest.

"Really?! 'Cos I'm starting-to question-it." Peter said.

"Peter, come-on…You've got to start today on a positive note…So why don't you eat something, hey?!" Carla tried-to encourage-her Husband.

"No…I can't." Peter replied.

"Come-On, you know what they tell you at rehab, if you're full and eating properly you're putting yourself in a better position to stay sober." Carla said.

"I know Love. I'll eat in a bit okay?!" Peter re-assured his worried Wife.

"Okay Then…Just make sure you do, alright?!" Carla replied, shooting-him an encouraging wink as she walked-back-into the living-room, where Freddie was sat-on the floor, clearly busy playing.

"Hey Little Man!" Carla exclaimed, happy-to see her gorgeous little-boy this morning. "I didn't hear you come downstairs."

"Shhh! I'm a Ninja!" Freddie said, so Carla joined-him on the floor.

"Owh Okay." She whispered. "So can I be a Ninja too?!" She asked, still whispering.

"Yeah. We Ninja's together." Freddie whispered back-to his Mother.

"What's going-on over here?!" Peter asked, smiling-at the pair-of them as he walked-into the room with a cup-of coffee.

"Can we tell Daddy?!" Carla asked her Youngest-Son.

"No. We tickle him." Freddie said with a cheeky-giggle.

"Okay, I'll distract-him, then you get-him when I say…" Carla instructed the little-boy before standing-up.

"Owh…Nothing Baby." Carla said, walking-over-to Peter and slyly taking his coffee-mug from him and placing-it down onto the coffee-table before wrapping her arms around his neck as though to kiss-him.

But just as Peter leaned-in, Carla giggled. "Get Him Freddie!" She exclaimed.

Freddie jumped-up, ran-over-to them both and began-to tickle his Father, causing Peter to fall-to his knees in fits of giggles and then eventually fell-onto his back as Carla joined-in too.

"Ah get-off! Get-Off!" Peter laughed.

"Okay Freddie, I think we've got him so we can stop-now." Carla said, still laughing-as Freddie stopped. "Ninja's win, Daddy's lose!" He said before running-off to go and play again.

"You 2 are so cheeky." Peter said as he sat-himself-up right-next-to Carla.

"Well it put a smile on that miserable little-face-of yours didn't it?!" Carla said.

"Yeah it did. Thank You." Peter told-her softly, placing a short-kiss onto her lips.

"The pleasure was all mine. And the idea was all Freddie's." Carla giggled.

"Well really, thank-you. I needed that." Peter admitted-to his supportive Wife.

"I know you did. And you'll be okay today. I promise." Carla said, stroking her Husband's arm affectionately.

Later-on that morning, Jakey was now at school, Freddie was at Nursery and Carla was at work so it was now just Peter & Cassia in the house. He had left her to her own devices for an hour or so but now Peter had decided that it was time to talk-to his Daughter properly.

Peter went to join Cassia on the sofa in the living-room and turned the TV off.

"Dad, I was watching that!" Cassia moaned-at her Father.

"I know, I'm sorry…Listen Cass, we need-to talk." Peter told-her seriously.

"Well couldn't it have waited until after my TV Programme?!" Cassia asked, annoyed.

"No Cass, this is important." Peter said.

"Well so is my TV Programme now give me that back." Cassia said, trying to take the TV Remote out-of Peter's hands, but Peter put-it behind his back.

"No Cass, we need-to talk. Look, will you just listen-to me, just for 5 Minutes?! Please?!" He told-her, firmly.

"Fine." Cassia huffed, sitting back-into the sofa, folding her arms and sighing heavily.

"Listen Cassia…I know I've let you down badly just recently…No…More than badly…I've let you down pretty horrifically actually…And I don't blame-you for hating-me…Not at all Cass…But I need-you-to know that I'm sorry…And I know that-that doesn't necessarily change much…Infact, that doesn't change anything does it?!

And I've messed-up so badly…But you need-to know that I've got no more excuses now…I'm not even gonna tell-you that I'm ill…Because you already know that…But ill or not, it was me that chose to start drinking again and me that chose to put all of that alcohol before you and Jakey and Freddie…And your Mum…And I hate myself for that Cass…I really-do…But I'm getting the help that I so desperately need-now…And I'm talking-to your Mum about how I'm feeling…No more lies, no more secrets." Peter told Cassia, rather emotionally.

By this point, Cassia had tears in her eyes.

"How did it get so out of control this time Dad?!" She asked-her Father, sadly.

"I really don't know Cass…" Peter trailed-off.

"Like…Normally…You drink for a little-bit…And it hurts, but it's okay because after a week or 2 you stop, or you go to rehab…But this time rehab didn't work. And no matter what anyone has said or done for you, you haven't stopped. Why Dad?!" Cassia asked, as a couple-of tears fell-down her cheeks.

"Rehab only works if you want to get better Cass…" Peter trailed-off, it hurt him to admit that to his Daughter and you could see the pain on his face but he felt like he had to tell-her the truth now or he could lose her forever.

"So you're saying you didn't want to get better?! That you wanted to die?!" Cassia cried.

"I didn't want-to die…Well, it wasn't a thought that entered my head anyway…But I guess that would have been the end result…Ya see Cass, when I'm drinking, it's normally because everything seems to be going wrong…And the more I drink, the more things go wrong…But once I'm drunk…None of that matters…Whether I'm crying into my drink, or laughing into it…All that matters is that I have a drink…Because once I've got myself in that state, it's the thought of not having a drink that kills me…" Peter told her Daughter, completely truthfully.

"That's messed-up Dad…" Cassia said, in-all-seriousness.

"I know Darlin'…But I'm on the road to recovery now…And that's a promise."" Peter replied.

Cassia shifted-over a little-closer-to her Father. "You can talk-to me ya know…When you're tempted-to drink…" She said.

"Owh Cass…I could never load all of that onto you…I know you like to think that you're all grown-up now that you're in Year 8…But you're still my little-girl…You always will-be Sweetheart, and you don't deserve to have all of my problems loaded-onto you more than they already-do…" Peter said, proud-of his Daughter for wanting to help.

"But Dad, if Mum tells you not to drink then you don't listen…But if I tell-you then you will." Cassia told her Dad, truthfully.

"As true as that is Cass…I can't burden you with all of my troubles…Because it's not fair on you for a start…But thank-you though…" Peter said with a small-smile, he knew that he was making progress during this chat with his Daughter and it made him proud that she was being so grown-up about all of this now.

Suddenly, Cassia leaned-over and hugged her Father tightly. "Please don't ever drink again." She cried-into his chest.

It broke Peter's heart that he had hurt his precious Daughter, his Princess, so badly this time. As he cuddled the crying girl, he leaned-down and placed a soft-kiss into her hair. "I'm trying my best not to Cass. And you and your brothers are the best reason I have to stay away from the horrible stuff." He told-her, honestly as a stray-tear trickled down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry that I was so horrible to you Dad…Ringing Social Services and everything…I was just scared…" Cassia said-to her Father as she pulled-away from the cuddle, but Peter kept one arm-around his Daughter.

"It's Okay Cass. Like I said earlier, I don't blame-you for any-of this…Not at all…Everything that's happened-to me I've brought-on all by myself…You just got caught-up in the crossfire…But things are gonna change right from this moment on okay?! Right from now, you and your brothers, and your Mum…They are my priority. Not the booze." Peter said, determined-to make this change for the better.

"Can you promise me?!" Cassia asked.

"I'll promise to try my best…And that's all I can promise-you right-now Cass." Peter said.

"I know…And that's okay Dad." Cassia replied, hugging her Father once again.

They were quiet as they hugged, but it wasn't awkward or tense…It was just what needed-to be done at that very-moment.

After a few seconds, Carla came-home and walked-into the living-room. She just smiled-as she witnessed her Husband and her Daughter cuddling-together.

Pretty soon, Peter noticed-her and smiled-at her softly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?! I thought you were going straight-to work?!" Peter asked-her, quietly.

"I just wanted-to check that you were both alright…And it seems that you are." Carla said, happily, as she sat-herself-down-into the arm-chair.

"Yeah, we've had a long-old chat haven't we Cass?!" Peter said.

"Yeah." Cassia replied, sitting-up once-again so she could look-at her Mother as she smiled-at Carla.

"Well I'm glad." Carla said.

"Listen Cass, I've not got anything planned for today, so it's totally upto you whether you want-to stay at home with me or go into school for the afternoon?! We could go out for lunch then I could drop-you-in afterwards-if you wanted?!" Peter kindly offered-to Cassia.

"Yeah that'd be good…Only if that's okay with you though?!" Cassia asked.

"What?! You, going to school?! Owh I dunno about that." Peter Joked with his Daughter.

Cassia just laughed. "No I mean, after our chat this morning. I don't want you to think that I don't want-to stay-here…'Cos I would…But…I kinda like school." She said with a smile.

"Awh, seriously Cass, it's fine. Thanks of rethinking about me though." Peter replied, happily.

Carla sat and watched her Husband and Daughter with great-pride-for both-of them.

"What are you grinning-at?!" Peter asked his Wife.

"I don't think I've seen either-of you this happy for a long-time." Carla said-as she stood-up and Peter did-too as they joined-together and passionately kissed each-other on the lips.

"Ugh, if you two are gonna do…That…Then I'm going-to get a kebab…" Cassia trailed-off, standing-up and heading-towards the door.

"A kebab?! But you haven't even had any breakfast yet?!" Peter laughed.

"Well dya want me to leave you two alone for a bit or not?!" Cassia asked her Father.

"True…" Peter replied, digging his hand into his pocket for some money. "Here you are." He said, chucking a screwed-up five pound note towards his Daughter. "Have it on us."

"Awh Thanks Dad!" Cassia said happily, as she caught-it, before leaving the house.

And as soon as Peter heard the door slam-shut, he began-to kiss down Carla's neck.

"Urm, that reminds-me…Did you have any breakfast this morning?!" Carla asked-her Husband, with a gentle-concern for-him and his well-being.

"I'm having-it now." Peter replied-to his Wife rather-naughtily as he pushed-her back-onto the sofa, his lips barely leaving hers as he fell-on-top of her…

 _ **Please-Review!**_

 _ **Coming-Up…**_

 _It's a fresh-season for the Barlow's._

 _Simon's back at Uni, but is he truly happy being back there?!_

 _Kieron, Louisa and their family go-away for the weekend._


End file.
